


尼罗河恋歌

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, M/M, Revenge, Snakes, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

十四闭着双眼端坐在椅子上，套着沉重的黄金凉鞋的双脚却怎么也挨不着地，只能无奈地悬在半空中。一位侍女用纤细的手指轻柔地把散发着玫瑰花香的精油涂抹在十四白皙的皮肤上。而另一位侍女则用草杆蘸着漆黑的眼线粉，为十四狭长的凤眼绘上了一圈漆黑的眼线，眼尾处的眼线拖得长长的，一直到太阳穴，而后又为他画上了绿色的眼影。梳妆完毕后，侍女们又拿来了做成眼镜蛇样的金质臂环和一条宽大绚烂如彩虹一般的项链为他戴上。十四并不喜欢这些沉重的首饰，可身为年仅十二岁的傀儡法老，连自己的性命都捏在神官们手中，又有谁会关心一个傀儡的喜怒呢？

一个满身金饰，围着雪白亚麻努格白（围腰布）的眉眼有和十四有三分相似的中年男人走进了十四的寝宫，他便是十四法老的舅舅，现任太阳神庙大神官。  
“早安，舅舅大人。”十四甜笑着对来人躬身问好。  
胡尼对十四谦卑的态度很是满意，微笑着点了点头。他俯身捏过十四的下巴，细细端详，“十四又漂亮了呢，越来越像姐姐了。” 若是几年前的十四，早就一拳砸在他脸上了，可现在，母亲去世，兄长被谋害，想要复仇也只能忍辱负重。胡尼俯身贪婪地吸着十四身上淡淡的玫瑰花香气，“等你再长大点，舅舅就娶你为妻。” 十四强忍着恶心任由那双油腻的双手抚摸自己，心中却已升起一条条毒计。

六年后  
十四对着镜子熟练地为自己涂上淡紫色的眼影，又戴上了女式假发和头巾，身上甚至还穿了一条洁白的丘尼克（筒裙）。这几年来他表现得十分顺从，自愿穿上女装，学习音乐和舞蹈，甚至去请教长辈如何侍奉丈夫。面对这样的十四，连那几位忌惮他会为兄长复仇的神官们也放下心来，不再戒备他，甚至撤掉了监视十四的手下。殊不知十四借口辅佐未婚夫，一直慢慢蚕食着胡尼的财产和兵权。梳妆完毕的十四拎起身旁装满鲜花和水果的花篮，调整好表情，走向了胡尼的寝宫，芬芳馥郁的花朵下却藏着一条漆黑的眼镜王蛇。

被十四用藏了草药的老鼠药昏的毒蛇正在花篮底部昏睡。而数小时后，毒蛇便会苏醒，为任何胆敢把手伸进花篮的人带去迅速的死亡。为了摆脱嫌疑，十四还特地使用了胡尼寝宫里的花篮，并且选择在傍晚把花篮送去。马上就能摆脱眼中钉了呢，十四发自内心地笑着，等到胡尼一死，便是他趁乱夺回实权，向神官们复仇的最佳时机。

第二天清晨。“胡尼大人……死了!”仆人惊恐的喊声吵醒了十四。他连忙套上衣服奔向胡尼的寝宫，毕竟做戏要做全套才行。而当众神官到达时，十四正趴在胡尼冰冷僵硬的尸体上嚎啕大哭。自然，一个伤心欲绝的“未亡人”是不会有人怀疑的，于是十四轻松地摆脱了嫌疑，趁着神官们为了木乃伊制作和大神官的继任争论不休时逃出了皇宫。

十四骑着偷出来的马一路狂奔出城，来到一间废弃神殿前。早就没了房顶的神殿里，十四忠实的部下安迪耶布，希腊雇佣兵头领赫克托尔，和起义军首领德文正坐在几块刻着鳞片的蛇形断裂石像上交谈，而城外的森林里则藏着2000雇佣兵和3000农民和奴隶组成的义军，而十四麾下的王室卫队则潜伏在城中。十四扫视着自己麾下混杂的部队，他们为了理想，自由，或是金钱齐聚此处，剑刃直指皇宫。十四抚摸着自己的青铜短剑，短剑轻颤，似在渴求仇人的鲜血，是时候结束这一切了，他想。


	2. Chapter 2

十四带着五千大军冲进亚历山大港市区，因为皇家卫队早已归顺，一路上畅通无阻。可十四却觉得这一切有些太过顺利，纵使是法老亲自造反，贵族们也不该毫无阻拦才对，难道他们就不怕被自己曾经压迫的奴隶们砍掉脑袋吗？十四还在思忖间，部队已然到达太阳神庙前。十四靛蓝的眸子向神庙的守军望去，敌方竟然放着坚固的神庙不守，反而在殿前摆出了进攻阵型。十四嗅到了一股阴谋的气息。

忽然身后传来一阵破风声，十四连忙弯腰躲闪，却还是被刺了个透心凉。十四拼劲力气抓住胸前的剑刃，艰难地转身向后看，只见赫克托尔正带着阴森的笑容看着他，手里还握着刺穿他胸膛的短剑。这个身负希腊大英雄名字的家伙，却是个地道的卑鄙之徒。首领的举动成了信号，凶悍无耻的雇佣兵们纷纷暴起，把手中的剑刃刺向了同伴。刻印在十四黛蓝眼瞳里的最后画面，便是被自己麾下勇士们的鲜血染红的大地。

“法老已死，还不束手就擒！”赫克托尔高呼，手中的短剑恶狠狠地刺向了不肯投降的起义军。起义军不过是些拿着武器的农民和奴隶罢了，哪里是整日刀口舔血的雇佣兵的对手，很快便在雇佣兵和神庙守军的夹击之下被杀得落花流水。艾迪耶布见大势已去，便收拢了几位亲兵，把重伤昏迷的法老捆在马背上尝试突围。当他带着法老突出重围之时，身边的亲兵已经一个不剩了。

狂奔的马背上，十四徐徐转醒，他睁眼便看到了身后的追兵和安迪耶布胸口插的利箭。眼看追兵越追越近，他清楚地知道，驮着两人的战马是怎么也跑不过身后的追兵的。“安迪，汝的衷心天地可鉴，现在是时候了，扔下余快跑吧。”十四摘下腰间的短剑递给安迪耶布，却被他推了回来。“法老陛下，臣只能陪您到这了，来生再并肩作战吧。”安迪耶布苦笑着向十四道别。他一剑狠狠地刺在战马臀部，随后翻身跳下马背，吃痛的战马驮着十四狂奔而去。被捆在马背上的十四只能眼睁睁地看着安迪耶布以重伤之躯迎战数倍于自己的追兵，仅仅是为了给他拖延一点时间。

十四强忍着泪水，咬牙抓紧马鬃向前奔驰。可屋漏偏逢连夜雨，本就伤势不轻的战马狂奔之后终于坚持不住，倒毙破败神殿前。反正是死路一条，不如躲进神殿骗他们下马，兴许还能拉一个垫背的，十四想。于是他拖着重伤的身躯踉踉跄跄地走进了这座半埋在土里的破败神殿。可他刚一进神殿，便因为伤势过重瘫倒在铺着碎石板的地面上。

含有太阳神力的鲜血横流在破碎的石板地面上，鲜红的溪流流进了地上的诡异纹路。冲天的银光自花纹里升起，形成了一个银光四射的法阵。法阵的中心升起了银色的龙卷风，地上的碎石纷纷被吸进凤眼。隔着银色的风暴十四隐约看见那些石块组成了一条小山似的眼镜王蛇。石蛇的表面渐渐龟裂，刺眼的银光自裂隙处迸射而出。和温暖的阳光正相反，那银光却透着刺骨的寒意。几乎是顷刻间，巨蛇便褪去了石衣，露出了仿佛纯银盾牌一般的磷甲。巨蛇无睑的赤瞳毫无感情地睥睨着众人，蛇尾轻甩，便把几个全副武装的雇佣兵碾成了肉泥。

十四艰难地撑起身子仰视这华美而致命的巨蛇。银鳞红瞳，还有胸前的黑曜石匕首，不会错，这正是死灵之书里记载的终焉之蛇，邪恶与混沌之神，太阳神拉的死对头。十四看着巨蛇身上的黑曜石匕首和拉以圣书文刻印的封印，脑海里浮现出一个大胆的想法，也许……自己能借用这蛇的力量？

十四试探性地开口，“来做个交易吧，汝胸前的匕首是拉神的黑曜石匕首，只有使用拉神的神力才能将其拔出。而余，正是拉神在人间的血脉。只要汝把力量借给余复仇，余便会帮你拔掉匕首。”

银蛇盯着眼前的小法老，胸前插着短剑，脸上还有未干的泪痕，明明只剩一口气了，却还在想着复仇。而且一般人见到自己早就跪在地上求饶了，可这小家伙站都站不起来了，却还敢仰着头跟自己谈条件。银蛇对十四升起了浓厚的兴趣，纵使对方身上拉的味道实在令他生厌。不过嘛，这小家伙长得还真是好看。

“这倒是可以，不过小法老，你可是快死了呢。”

“哦？汝不打算拔掉那匕首了吗？”

“阿银可不做亏本买卖。”

“哈，余乃败军之将，傀儡法老，除了这条命一无所有，汝想要便拿去吧。”

“成交！你是我的东西了！”话音未落，那银蛇便变成了一个银卷发的青年，一口咬在十四脖子上，随后拔掉了十四胸口的短剑。灼热的蛇毒不断涌进十四体内，仿佛是在从内部焚烧着他。与此同时，十四看见自己胸前透亮的血洞在不断愈合。可伤口长好之后炽热的感觉却没褪去，焚身的欲火不断灼烧着十四，连他的努格白都被顶起了一个小帐篷。十四闭着眼，从牙缝里挤出来一句，“邪蛇……无耻……”


End file.
